Many consumer electronic devices are now being built with touch sensitive screens, for use with finger or stylus touch user inputs. These devices range from small screen devices such as mobile phones and car entertainment systems, to mid-size screen devices such as notebook computers, to large screen devices such as check-in stations at airports. However, touch screens are generally limited to user input in the form of finger or stylus taps, and sweep gestures. Pressure-sensitive displays that enable detecting an amount of pressure applied to the screen afford additional possibilities for user interfaces.